Why?
by The Graecus From Idris
Summary: What if the Physician’s Cure didn’t work? This is the story of how our heroes deal with their friend’s death.
1. Calypso’s Story

**Hi! It's the Graecus From Idris! This is ashort collection of one shots where the Physician's Cure didn't work on Leo, sending only Festus to retrieve Calypso. This chapter is the thoughts of Calypso when she finds out Leo is dead.**

~don't mind me, I'm just the line break~

Calypso POV

I saw a cloud of smoke inching closer, and closer, and closer by the minute. I would have grinned, I would have even smirked, but it was eerily silent. I could only here the clacking of what was supposedly Festus, Leo's pet mechanical dragon. Festus neared, his horns glinting bronze in the sunset, his titanic body was made of plates that slid smoothly against each other. Something was wrong. I screamed. A scream that made my throat raw. A scream that was more shattering than the normal heartbroken sound I would utter whenever a hero left Ogigia. I stumbled backwards as the dragon settled down on the snowy white, soft sand. I could see a drip of oil falling into the earth form the ruby of Festus' eye.

 _Click Clack Cluck Cli... Click Clack Ke Cluck Clack Clack Cluck... Click_

Festus' "voice" echoed in her head, "sorry, he loved you. I know we both loved him. We will both miss him. Sorry. He's... gone."

I snatched his body from the dragon, cradling his head muttering under my breath. He. Cannot. Be. Gone.

"Please say this is only a prank. Please. I'll call you Hot Stuff! I'll be in Team Leo! I'll even call you handsome! Just... Please say this isn't real!" I felt my eyes water, and I tucked his curly hair behind his ear. I hope with all my heart he'll just sit up and flash his cheesy smile and shout, "Got you!" And I'll slap him, chastising him for almost killing me with heartbreak. But I knew it wasn't going to happen.

The latino's skin was ice cold. I rested my hand on his neck. He had no pulse. I smashed my fist into the sand howling and screaming, and crying. "No! No! No! No! No! You... said you would come back. I mean... you did, but, just please, not like this! Just... You can't be in Hades. I thought you were going to be the one. Please... No! Come on!" I sobbed, hiding my head in his oil and soot splattered shirt. I balled my fists and hissed, "Why Gaea, why!?" I felt hollow; betrayed by my family, both the gods, the Titans, and the primordials.

I wiped his face with a handkerchief I produced from my travel cases, removing the soot and ash. I dragged his body onto Festus. "Go Festus. Go. Go. Go! Leave this cursed, stupid island!" I cried as we flew into the horizon.

I hugged him close to me. I placed my lips on his, icy cold, where corny jokes would never come from again. I kissed him with reckless abandon, pulling him next to me. Was it my imagination or did his eyes flutter? But it didn't matter. He was gone and he's not coming back.

 **A/N: Hoped you liked the story! Sorry that it was so short and sad. Hoped you liked it. The second chapter will be about Jason, his best friend facing the sadness of his death. Bye~**

 **-the Graecus From Idris**


	2. Jason’s Story

**A/N: Hi guys! This is the Graecus from Idris! This is the second chapter about how Jason copes with his best bud's death. Read and review, sit back and enjoy! ; )**

Jason didn't cry. At least he tried not to. Romans weren't supposed to show severe sadness or cry, especially sons of Jupiter. But he was just a 16 year old thrust into war. He was just a boy who built his life around the fact that his mother abandoned him when he was just 2. And he was just a vulnerable teenager who just lost his best friend. He just happened to be able to wear a mask well.

He remembered the boy who joked. How he joked to hide his pain. His brokenness. How he joked to make everyone feel carefree. But he always forgot himself. How he joked to calm his friends and fix his machines. But he never fixed himself. In the end, he sacrificed himself. He was braver and more Roman than Octavian. Octavian was liar, and evil, but he was the one who survived. Why, no one knew. He was very alive and facing trial in New Rome. He should have died; Leo should have been the one who lived.

He should have survived and should be warming the camp with his flames. He should be lightening the mood of this hellhole of negativity with his silly jokes. He should be sitting among friends as a celebrated hero. He should be bantering light heartedly with his girlfriend which he finally found after so long of being lonely. He died lonely, not even a human was there to soothe him during his final hour. Jason felt he should have gone with him.

When Calypso and Festus arrived at camp, Jason was practicing swordplay, hacking apart dummies with his golden gladius. Jason was about to whoop with joy, he saw the tear streaked and grief stricken face of Calypso. The Imperial Golden weapon clattered to the grimy ground. He saw the limp body of Leo Valdez. He was petrified in shock. He crumpled to his knees, and whispered quietly, "No. Why him? Why Gaea? He deserved better."

And here he was, standing, staring grimly and blankly at the dying flicker of flame where his friend's shroud was burned. He wanted revenge. He wanted to charge to the underworld with the Argo II crew, he was certain they would approve, and demand Hades to revive Leo. But he knew it won't happen. If the Physician's Cure didn't work, nothing would.

That night, he sat at his bunk in cabin 1, running his hand across Leo's tool belt which he managed to save from the bonfire. He turned his head and saw a photo. He and Leo grinned like morons in the selfie. There was a post-it stuck on it. "Stupid mode for Chiron's game! Best bros ever! ;p" He felt his nose start to get sore. He finally let go. Tears traced ways across his face; he didn't care about stupid Roman principles anymore. He cried silently. He cried his heart out. And why not? His best friend was gone. Gone. The word echoed in his head.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I miss you."

 **A/N: Hope you liked the story! Next chapter: Haley's Chapter. Please favorite and follow! Bye~ : )**

 **-the Graecus from Idris**


	3. Harley’s Story

**A/N: The Graecus from Idris here! This is the thoughts of Harley (sorry for spelling his name wrong in the last chapter) when he knew he lost his big brother. Sit back, grab some tissues (since this is a tragedy), enjoy!**

I tossed my teddy bear that was mechanic onto the ground. I hurled my pillow at the wall and it smacked said wall with a muffled thump, sliding to the ground. I rolled on my bed, throwing a fit, howling and punching the mattress. I was angry at Gaea, for ending Leo, at Leo for leaving us, and at the world, being so sadistically unfair and insane. And cruel. Vile. Inhuman. Nothing any of the quotes always say. They always say life has its highs and lows, but in the end you can control it. But it was all filthy lies. Lies that the people who were mere mortals created since they didn't know. They didn't know the life of a Greek hero was nothing but tragic. The Greeks were famous for their tragedies. Even Hercules died tragically, killed by his own wife who was deceived to apply centaur blood on his clothes. He still didn't die a peaceful death like heroes should in all the mortal stories, books, movies that were laced with the untrue.

But life was just this way. And I can't change that. Life knows how to twist promises so they are fulfilled, yet manages to stomp all over your heart with iron spiked boots, laughing as you try feebly as you try to gather the shattered pieces of your emotions it shamelessly destroyed, and also finding it unbearably hilarious on the contrary to your belief. Maybe somethings the fates will never be able to control. If they could, then Kronos never would have rose a second time, Gaea wouldn't have had the chance to ruin so many young lives. Such as my brother's.

I remember his words. "Harley, I swear on the river Styx that I'll come back, don't worry about me. Hey, maybe we'll work on a new project together!" He smiled and patted me on my head. He handed me a rubric cube that was mechanic, letting it do multiple tasks. I hoped that one day I could be like him; befriending bronze dragons, singlehandedly building a giagantic Greek trireme, being the pride and joy of father. He didn't know that Hephaestus always would send messages to our cabin, telling us about Leo's journey, and how proud he was. Leo never knew, and he probably never will.

I curled up in my bed, looking at the nighttime moon. I cried myself to sleep. Wishing Leo was in the bunk above me.

 **A/N: Hope ya liked dis! Sorry that it was so so short! :( Next chapter will be about... Well, the first girl in the seven that knew him. Piper! Beauty Queen! I need more reviews! Please review who you want to read about after Pipes, because I'm all up for suggestions! Also, sorry for uploading so late, my time schedules extra stuffed recently.**

 **-The Graecus from Idris**


	4. Piper’s Story

Piper's Chapter

 **A/N: Hi my lovelies! This is the Graecus from Idris! Have you ever thought next to Calypso, who might have been the one who cared about him most? Yes, the first demigod to know him, *inserts drumroll* Piper! Aka beauty queen! Sit back and enjoy!**

She wished she had convinced Leo not to go fight Gaea without Jason or her; it was hardly a problem with her charmspeak. She wanted to slap Gaea and run her through with her knife: Looking Glass. She gritted her teeth, trying to restrict her emotional explosion that was coursing through her veins, the bomb of anguish and sentiment waiting to detonate any second. She sulked at her bunk as her siblings were eating at the dining pavilion. She fiddled with a switchblade, stabbing a photo of Octavian's stupid, idiotic, moronic, arrogant, narcissist, and petty as-ugly-as-Tartarus face.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was etched with sadness, her eyes tired, colors swirling less hypnotically. She thought for a second, but never got the answer to her question; when was the last time she laughed? She opened her drawer, and a fake frog popped out. If she was her regular self, she'd have chased the Stoll brothers and Leo (who always helped the twins with pranks), laughing, charmspeaking them to stop so she could catch up. But she wasn't in the mood. Leo was dead. He wouldn't be hiding behind the corner, peeking at what expression she would be wearing, giggling like a little kid, trying to holding in his snorts.

For the first in her very existence, she decided to wear makeup. Yes, makeup. She thought she should try to show respect to Leo, not show weakness just as well as he did. How he did forever, hiding the truth about his abusive foster mother. How he did since she had known him, not showing the shadow that his mother's death that towered over him. He could act well, than as a daughter of a goddess that adores hiding with makeup, she should be able to do even better.

She picked up an enchanted brush Aphrodite gave for her for saving the world as one of the seven, now the six. She gently shaded her eyelids, and the skin glimmered, not actually leaving any color, but hid any signs of fatigue or sadness that was shining in her eyes. She the dusted her cheek, disguising the hollows of her cheek that was a result of weight loss and staying up every night, 24/7. She then waved the brush in front of her lips, not touching. Her cracked lips from lack of hydration became rosy and smooth. She wove a feather into her braid with rainbow beads, trying a confident smile in the mirror. She sighed and left her perch from the hot pink swivel chair and went through the door.

She glanced back and saw her reflection: beautiful. "You can call me Beauty Queen in Elysium, just wait for the rest of the seven." She closed the door. For once, she didn't show her feelings, waiting for the others to confort her. For once, she acted like the curly haired Santa's Elf. She put up a front for everyone else, telling them she was sad but will not be torn with grief.

 **A/N: Hope you liked that! I've always wondered about Leo's abuse foster mother. Wish this tore your heart apart! Mwahahaha! Just letting my inner Octavian/Drew/Gaea enjoy themselves! Review, favorite and like pls! ;p**

 **-the Graecus from Idris**


	5. Hazel’s Story

**A/N: I know I said I'd be on holiday for a week, but I can't help writing! So, read, and relax!**

Hazel

If you asked me about the Latino Santa's elf, what should I tell you? Should I tell you that he was the most humorous boy I knew? Should I tell you that he was the loneliest boy I knew? Should I tell you that he was a wonderful person, charming beneath his layers of sarcasm and brokenness? And lastly, should I tell you that he was one of my dearest friends, and he is dead? Gone? Never coming back? I probably shouldn't. Alas mortal, you won't understand this pain. You may disagree, but alas, you wouldn't and shouldn't feel this anguish like us.

Maybe it was my imagination, or something else, the camp was colder, quieter, and more, more, lost. Yes. Lost was the exact word for this. The light and warmth were lost partially, since the boy who lit up the camp with its flames were nowhere to be seen. The laughter and joy seemed to lessen, since one of the most popular jokers, our beloved Latino, was gone. The entire mood of the place was depressing; utterly depressing to the core, was this era.

At the burning of the shroud, we all gave a speech, the seven, now better known as the six. Ha, how interesting, our name changed. I laced my thoughts with sarcasm, since, I, one of the sweetest girls at camp, even had a breaking point. Everyone did, right? I guess love works that way. Friends become family, and their loss pains you even more. Well, anyway, at the speech I claimed this will be over, all the suffering, we will cope with this, hand in hand, standing close to each other. To be honest, I lied, and I believe everyone else did so as well. How were you to blame them though? All the other demigods looked up to us as models; we have to stay strong.

I also felt his death was my fault. I thought my curse was lifted, and my jewels won't be enchanted anymore, so I gave him a ruby the color of wine, glimmering beautifully. Apparently I was mistaken. My gift harmed him, just like it did Sammy. He also looked like Sammy, which doubled my pain. But there's nothing I can do anymore. We all tried. And I do know father hates having visitors in the underworld, so the six will only get to see him after we perish, one by one. Ah, the fate of the mortal, of those who can die.

So, again, what would I say if you asked me about the Latino imp? About Leo Valdez? I would tell you that he was our joy, our centerpiece, our dear "Repair Boy", our favorite elf, and one of our biggest regrets. However, I will spare you the sadness, and I advise you not to ask. But if you do, I would say he's one of the best demigods and bravest heroes of this century. Our "Bad Boy Supreme". Our _Leo Valdez_. Our savior.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, bye.**

 **-The Graecus from Idris**


	6. Annabeth’s Story

**A/N: Hi, my friends, I am finally back! My family and friends can be a pain sometimes, so sorry for uploading late. Enjoy, and review!**

She typed at her new laptop Harley designed for her; it would not attract any monsters' attention. Luckily, she saved all of Daedalus' project ideas into a DUSB, (demigod USB, designed by Leo Valdez, on the Argo II). The keyboard clicking, clacking and clucking noisily, Annabeth swiped to the next page of the document. "Recovery of Archimedes' Spheres", the looping letters sprawling over the screen in lazy New Times Roman. She shut the laptop and placed it next to her on her bunk, rubbing her temples, wincing and cringing, red splotches forming around her nose and circles her eyes. She took a deep breath; shaky breaths racking her body with shivers, she let a tear escape her grey eyes luminous with pain.

/flashback\

"Ugh!" She smacked her forehead into the mahogany desk that sat in her room of the Argo II. "Pi? I'm sure you meant pie, as in P-I-E." Piper and Percy, plus most of the seven, gazed at her uncomprehendingly. "She means pi, as in 3.14159 etc. Not the food. Actually speaking of it, does anyone want pie? Cook Leo is making some." Leo grinned.

After the meeting was dismissed, Annabeth slid down next to Leo, who was holding a gigantic plate with a piece of apple pie plopped right in the center of the china disc. She raised her eyebrow and questioned, "you made this masterpiece." "I tried," he pointed behind him and she saw a charred chunk of ash,"so in the end I coded the Archimedes's sphere to make it help me. At first, I thought it was going to explode." He finished.

The filling was golden brown and glistening with syrup, running down the side of the delicacy. The crust was crumbly and sweet aroma wafted from it, bringing drool to her mouth as she saw the vanilla ice cream slowly melting into a puddle of deliciousness. "It looks so tantalizing." She thought as she gulped down her spit. Tantalus was a complete dolt, she reminded herself. Being a daughter of Athena and him a son of Hephaestus, they chatted about Daedalus' Manhattan statue plan.

/flashback end\

She sat down on her bed. She then lay down. She doubted there were going to another one of the seven she could chat with the same way. She toyed with her DUSB. He was a genius. He was a joker. He was a powerful ally. And, most importantly, he was a great friend.

 **A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Please PM me who you want me to write about next! The more PMs and review, the faster I renew! Bye!**

 **-The Graecus from Idris**


End file.
